vexillologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alaska
|adoption=9 July 1927 |NAVA score=7.96 |NAVA rank=5th }} The of consists of eight gold stars, forming the and the , on a dark blue field. The Big Dipper is an in the constellation which symbolizes a , an animal indigenous to Alaska. As depicted on the flag, can be used as a guide by the novice to locate and determine true north, which varies considerably from a . The design was created by of and selected from among roughly 700 entries in a 1927 contest. Benny looked to the sky for the symbols he included in his design. Choosing the familiar constellation he looked for every night before going to sleep at the orphanage, he submitted this description with it: "The blue field is for the Alaska sky and the , an Alaskan flower. The North Star is for the future state of Alaska, the most northerly in the union. The Dipper is for the Great Bear—symbolizing strength." Proposals for a New Flag of Alaska Last Frontier Flag.png|Alaska Flag proposal by Zolntsa Alaska Flag Slav.png|Alaska Flag proposal 2 by Zolntsa AK Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|AK Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" AK flag proposal mowque.png|AK Flag Proposal "mowque" AK Flag Proposal Graphicology.png|AK Flag Proposal "Graphicology" p-ak.png|AK Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" Alaska State Flag Proposal Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 29 SEP 2014 at 1135hrs cst.png|Alaska State Flag Proposal No. 11 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 29 SEP 2014 at 1135hrs cst US-AK flag proposal Hans 1.png| US-AK flag proposal Hans 2.png| Alaska.png|Alaska State Flag Symplistic Proposal. Very similar to the original’s simple composition featuring the Big Dipper or Great Bear. I changed the colors and highlighted the North Star which also represents the state itself. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. Alaska State Flag Proposal No. 15 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 17 AUG 2015 at 1425 HRS CST.jpg|Alaska State Flag Proposal No. 15 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 17 AUG 2015 at 1425 HRS CST. Alaska State Flag Proposal No. 14 (Swallow Tail) Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 17 AUG 2015 at 1419 HRS CST.jpg|Alaska State Flag Proposal No. 14 (Swallow Tail) Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 17 AUG 2015 at 1419 HRS CST. 02Alaska5theye.png|AK flag proposal "5thEye" File:AK Flag Proposal lizard-socks.png|Alaska flag proposal by lizard-socks. Sep 2013. Alaskabare3.png|Current flag reduced to quarter size in canton - Field now with fully redrawn free clip art polar bear. Design by Rotten Ali. Alaskafish.png|Early design line left behind but still interesting. Featuring local tribal art Jade Gold and 20 local languages. Design pull together by Rotten Ali. Proposal Flag of Alaska.svg|Proposal "two bears" for a flag for Alaska. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Symbolism Flag of Russia/Russian-American Company Alaska served as of the from 1733 to 1867, and some flag proposals commemorate this heritage in their designs. The territory was governed by the (Российская-Американская Компания) as chartered by Tsar Paul I for most of its history, with its capital situated in (Ново-Архангельск). The was awarded certain special privileges in regards to this new land and partook in efforts to convert Alaska Natives, resulting in the establishment of many Orthodox churches across the area and a lasting religious legacy in some native communities to this day. Facing financial and security concerns, the Russian Empire sold Alaska to the United States in 1867 for $7.2 million. Category:Alaska Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History Category:Symbolism